


Weight in Gold

by Kiatruu



Series: Mistake Messenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: Call me anxious, call me broke but I can't lift this on my own.





	1. Jumin Han

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a series about the song. This features different characters per chapter with the lines of the song so please listen to Gallant's Weight in Gold. Totes feels

_"Black dust in orbit, cascades down like a parachute"_

Crashing. That was one thing to describe their relationship as of she didn't know what started it, she didn't know what was the root of it but she knew the love they once had was all slowly crumbling down. It was eating her alive, the happiness they once had was slipping away from her fingers.

"Jumin?" She called once she heard Jumin pick up the phone, "have you eaten?"

"Not yet, I still have paperwork to finish," he firmly replied from other line, "is that all?"

She pursed her lips, feeling the coldness in his voice was new to her; "I miss you," she mutters.

"I've only been gone for merely half the day, (F/N)," He stated, "if that's all I'll be hanging up"

She felt a lump in her throat grow, biting her lip as she as she swallows in her tears, "Y-yeah."

"See you at home" he hangs up without another word.

She throws her phone in the middle of the bed as her hands meet her face, tears falling as she chokes on her sobs. It was gone, the pain in her heart increasing as memories of them swirled in her mind.

-.-°-.-°-.-

"Was that (F/N)?" Jaehee asked, placing the papers on Jumin's table.

"Yes, it was" he confirms.

"How was she?" She asks again.

"She's fine" He replies, but in the back of his mind he felt like she wasn't.

"I'm not one to ask about personal relationships but is everything okay?" Jaehee asks, her eyes not missing how Jumin slightly flinched at the question, "You should talk with her personally is all I suggest, if you excuse me, Mr. Han"

With that, Jaehee was gone. Jumin props his elbows on the desk, head resting on the palm of his hands as he reflects on his relationship for the past year. Everything started change, and he knew he was pushing her away again.

"I screwed up" he muttered.

When evening came, he goes straight home with a box of (Favorite Food) and (Favorite Flowers) in hand. Eager to mend the relationship that was falling apart only to go home to an empty apartment with her no longer there.


	2. Zen | Hyun Ryu

_"Bricks on my shoulders, this gravity hurts when you know the truth"_

She smiles as he takes her dainty hands in his callous ones, giving it a firm squeeze as they went around the arcade. His eyes, his hair, the way he smiles and how his voice sounded like heaven's symphony was perfect. Everything was perfect.

At least, in their eyes.

"(F/N), come on!" The silver haired male grinned, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck, "I'll be back home early"

She shrugs, crossing her arms on her chest as she turns her back on him.

"Are you still jealous over that actress, Echo Girl, honey?" Zen playfully asks, "You're so cute when you're jealous"

He wraps his arms around her waist, "Hey, didn't I prove to you last night how much I love you?" He whispers, voice husky "Do you want me to prove it to you again and again tonight?"

She shakes her head with a smile, turning around to kiss his lips as a form of goodbye.

"I'll be home soon, okay?" Zen says, finally taking his leave.

Once the door was closed and his footsteps no longer audible, she collapses herself on the couch. Tears welling up as she swallows the lump in her throat. She takes out her phone, looking at the news from social media.

**"Rising Star Zen To Star With Famous Idol Echo Girl"**

**"The Truth Behind Zen and Echo Girl"**

Those were pretty much the news circulating in her newsfeed. She pursed her lips, closing her phone as she makes her way to thei shared bedroom. She picks up his clothes, noticing the different scent of perfume that she definitely knew was not hers nor his. She sighs, putting it in the hamper before dialing a certain number.

"Hey, thanks for picking up. Can you go here, Seven?"

-°-°-°-

"Hey, hey, (F/N)~!" Seven greeted with a huge grin, "Heeeey, you seem sad"

(F/N) could only wrap Seven in a bone crushing hug, "H-H-Hey (F/N)! What's wrong!?!"

"S-Seven..!" She cries out, burying her face on his chest, "It hurts, Seven! It hurts so much!"

"C-Calm down, " Seven panics, 'god, what do I do? What do I fucking do?'

She manages to calm down, Seven sighs in relief: never in his entire life did he know how difficult it is to comfort a distressed woman. They sat on the couch, luckily there was one of those teabags in their shelf. Seven prepares her a warm drink, setting it on the coffee table in front of her.

"So, (F/N), do you want to talk about it?" Seven asks, "I-I mean, I think that's the reason why you called me here, right?"

Her shaking hands hold unto the small cupbusiness as she inhales the warm scent of the tea Seven prepared. She takes a small sip, letting the tingling sensation of warmth run down her throat.

"....cheat..." she murmurs, "H-He's cheating on me.... "

Seven became quiet, at a loss for words to the information he just knew. He always expected the worse, may it be on situations or on people but this was something... unexpected.

"...since when?" Seven asks, a pained expression evident on his face.

"Three.... three months ago... " she whispers, setting the cup back to the coffee in favor of hugging her knees against her chest, "He's been cheating for three months by now"

"Oh my god, (F/N)" It struck Seven hard, "I-I--"

"Please, don't be" she gives him a sorrowful smile, "I knew it from the start, I sensed it from the beginning..."

"...why did you stay despite knowing what he's doing?" He asks softly, careful not to say something to hurt her further, "Does he..?"

"NO!" She answers in a heartbeat, "I-It's better that way... I... I can still take this..."

"Why are you hurting yourself like this... you could leave, if you need money I can help you, just say it, " He's hurting, seeing her pain sends his heart aching, "You deserve better..."

"And he's the best..." small tears start to roll down her cheeks, "... I love him.."

"Despite knowing all of this?" Seven asks, "despite knowing the truth about those... those rumours?"

"Yeah... " she smiles weakly then finally, her eyes meet those of Seven, "truth hurts... like how much I love him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reason of this late update is because my second semester just started and, god, I'm in a section wherein students were all former classmates and I was separated from my friends. Someone pls kill me


	3. Jaehee Kang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm still alive

_"We dreamt like martyrs, I never thought I was bold enough"_

 

There are many things that could've happened, so many possibilities for those happy ever afters but she was a coward: she chose the safe side, thinking the risk was not worth losing the job she has. Apparently, regrets happen when it's too late. She was too late.

 

"Jaehee, you look sick with every passing day" Zen comments, concern written on his face.

 

"I just drank too much last night" Jaehee informs, followed by a groan.

 

"Jaehee, didn't the doctor say that you're not allowed to drink?" Yoosung frowns.

 

"I'm not drinking today" She firmly stated despite of the headache.

 

She felt all noise block out, hearing nothing but the deafening silence as she watched (F/N) and Zen interact right in front of her. Her heart ached, she wasn't sure if it was because of Zen but she knew it wasn't some petty jealousy a fan has. 

 

Truly, she wanted to be in Zen's place. She wanted to be with her, to be with (F/N). Jaehee was falling for her despite her doubts and yet, Zen was the one who swept her off her feet.

 

She shouldn't have been a coward, she should've taken that risk in acting upon her feelings. What if she took (F/N)'s advice? What if she acted upon her feelings towards (F/N)? What if she _took_ that risk? If she had, would she have been happier? Would she have (F/N) in her arms? Would she have done better? There were so many _'what ifs',_ so many _'would have beens'_  but it didn't matter. 

 

It's too late for those now

 

She was happy: (F/N) was already happy. Who was Jaehee to take it all away for her selfishness? She had her chance and she blew it, no, shunned it and threw it all away in; scared of what was yet to come, scared of the risk that came with it. She chose to be a coward.

 

"...aehee? " a soft voice called, "Jaehee..?"

 

"H-Huh?" Jaehee snaps out from her thoughts.

 

"Are you okay?" Concern was evident on (F/N)'s face.

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Jaehee responded, she looked at her watch, "I have to go, if you excuse me"

 

"E-Eh? Jaehee, you're leaving already?" Yoosung asks.

 

"Mr. Han would be looking for me anytime soon, thank you for the small celebration but if you excuse me" she says, a fake smile on her face, "I have to go"

 

As she stepped out of the apartment, truly she knew. Regrets truly happen in the end and the next thing she knew, she saw black.


End file.
